


eventually.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, with a hint of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Garak massages Julian's shoulders.





	eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ garashir with garak giving julian a massage

“Garak, you really don’t have to–  _Ungh_ ,” Julian groans, and he slumps over the back of the armchair, feeling Garak’s cool, dry hands dig into the flesh of his shoulders. He’d stripped off his uniform shirt as soon as he’d entered his quarters, desperate for a quick shower before sliding into bed - he hadn’t really counted on Garak being here.

“You’re so  _tense_  recently, my dear,” Garak murmurs softly, and he drags his nails ( _they’re claws, Julian, you know that they’re claws_ ) slowly down the length of his back, featherlight over the skin. Julian shudders. “We really must take care of that… Perhaps a date in the holosuite, Thursday night?”

“The hot springs?” Julian asks hazily, and he moans as Garak digs a rather stubborn knot of muscle beneath his thumb, rubbing in a hard circle to soothe the tension from the muscle. Julian feels like he might just  _melt_. 

“Indeed,” Garak murmurs, and he leans in, ghosting hot breath over the back of Julian’s neck. It’s dangerous, Julian knows, to let Garak do this - to a Cardassian, this is probably a threat of  _murder_ , the breath on the back of the neck, the other so close behind, the hands on the shoulders–

“Are you going to murder me, Garak?” Julian asks lowly.

“Eventually,” Garak says conversationally. “I’m sure I’ll get around to it.” Julian laughs, softly, and he feels himself relax as Garak digs his thumbs against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
